Jutsu
This list includes jutsu old and new throughout the shinobi history. Jutsu 'A' *Amatarengan Spheres" *Amatarenshuriken *Amenotejikara 'B' *Beast Mimicry: Scaled Croc Armor" *Beast Style: All Fours Jutsu *Beast Style: Feral Absolution" *Bug Style: Cocoon Seal" *Bug Style: Hornet Shuriken Barrage" *Bug Style: Violent Swarm" *Bug Style: Wasp Drill" *Bug Style: Wasp Spear" *Byakugan *Byakugan Chakra Absorption *Byakugan Pulse" 'C' *Chakra Leech" *Chakra Sensory Jutsu" *Clairvoyance Technique" *Concrete Style: Great Arms of the Kraken" *Concrete Style: Great Moseleum Seal" *Concrete Style: Prism Seal" *Concrete Style: Stone Monolith Summoning" *Condensed Rasengan" *Crystal Armor *Crystal Barrier Technique *Curse Seal 'D' *Death Node Transfer Death Palm" *Demon Shadow Bomb" *Demon Shadow Dance" *Demon Silhouette" *Dragon Fist Chidori" *Dynamic Entry 'E' *Earth Style: Concrete Armor" *Earth Style: Concrete Mixer" *Earth Style: Demonic Rock Spider Armor *Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu" *Earth Style: Earth Sea Jutsu" *Earth Style: Earth Sea School" *Earth Style: Earth Shark Bomb Jutsu" *Earth Style: Great Wall" *Earth Style: Hand of Gaea" *Earth Style: Land Shark Jutsu" *Earth Style: Mud Wall *Earth Style: Petrifying Jutsu *Earth Style: Quicksand *Earth Style: Return to Gaea" *Earth Style: Rising Drill" *Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu" *Elemental Style: Dragons Barrage" *Elemental Style: Elemental Shikigaru Barrage" *Elemental Style: Twin Dragons Barrage" *Ember Bomb" *Ember Swarm Shield" 'F' *Fang Brawl Technique" *Fire Style: Deforestation Jutsu *Fire Style: Dragon Bomb Jutsu *Fire Style: Ember Bomb" *Fire Style: Ember Roar" *Fire Style: Ember Scatter Shot" *Fire Style: Ember Swarm" *Fire Style: Ember Swarm Shield" *Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu *Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu" *Fire Style: Firestorm Kunai Jutsu" *Fire Style: Flame Atronauch Summoning" *Fire Style: Flameburst Rasengan" *Fire Style: Flaming Fist Jutsu" *Fire Style: Incinerating Ember Jutsu" *Fire Style: Incinerating Ember Swarm" *Fire Style: Kunai Fireball Sniper" *Fire Style: Phoenix Dragon Jutsu" *Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" *Fire Style: Phoenix Hydra Jutsu" *Fire Style: Salamander Breath" *Flameburst Rasengan" *Frost Palm Technique- A technique developed by Rig himself. It takes the place of the technique Gentle Fist, when Rig was not able to use it due to his lack of Byakugan. The technique transfers a lot of chakra to his hands, much like Gentle Fist, but instead decreases the temperature of the chakra to below freezing. This allows him to freeze objects or people with a touch. This technique doesn't require the user to actually make contact because of the immense cold this chakra provides. The user attacks the foe and goes for the key chakra points or joints then delivers the final blow. *Full Rotation *Full Rotation Collapse" 'G' *Gale Style: Air Stream Reversal" *Gale Style: Air Vacuum Jutsu" *Gale Style: God's Breath" *Gale Style: Turbine Punch" *Glass Style: Crystal Burial" *Glass Style: Fractured Mosiac Jutsu" *Glass Style: Glass Armor" *Glass Style: Glass Paladin Summoning" *Glass Style: Hourglass Sealing Prison" *Glass Style: Mosaic Jutsu" *Glass Style: Shrapnel Shower" *Glass Style: Shrapnel Shuriken" 'H' *Hatake Style: Infernal Lightning Shower" *Hyuga Style: Eight Gates Rotation Lotus" *Hyuga Style: Full Rotation Meteor" *Hyuga Style: Primary Charge Rotation" *Hyuga Style: 128 Palms Lightning Piercer" 'I' *Ice Clone Jutsu *Ice Style: Cryo Mecha Jutsu- This Jutsu is Ice Armor amped up to the nth degree. The user creates a very large figure around them, residing on the inside and manipulating it as armor and a weapon. This requires a large amount of chakra and even more to manipulate to such a degree. *Ice Style: Flash Freeze Jutsu- A small variation of the Frost Palm Technique, the user focuses all of his/her chakra into one point of their body, namely their hand and forces frozen chakra onto whatever he/she is touching, Freezing it instantly. A great jutsu against water style jutsu, especially if they don't know ice style jutsu. *Ice Style: Frost Breath" *Ice Style: Frost Fist Jutsu" *Ice Style: Frozen Geysor Jutsu" *Ice Style: Great Wall" *Ice Style: Ice Armor- This Jutsu focuses most of the users chakra to outside of his/her body and freezes it around the body, creating armor of ice. This gives them defense increased dramatically but slows them down. The armor itself can be manipulated to a degree, including pertruding spikes from different parts of the armor or just blades from the wrist/hand area. *Ice Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu" *Ice Style: Parthenon Pillars Jutsu" *Ice Style: Snow Wolf Hunting Jutsu" *Ice Style: Snow Wolf Jutsu" 'J' 'K' 'L' *Lava Style: Lava Bomb Jutsu" *Lava Style: Lava Dragon Jutsu" *Leaf Wind Hurricane *Liger Fang" *Liger Missile" *Lightning Style: Flying Spark Jutsu" *Lost Jutsu: Ice Style: Ice Age" *Lost Jutsu: Primal Summoning" 'M' *Metal Style: Shrapnel Armor" *Metal Style: Shrapnel Dragon Jutsu" *Metal Style: Shrapnel Storm" *Mud Clone *Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu 'N' *Needle Art: Chakra Acupuncture" *Needle Art: Needle Armor" *Needle Art: Quiver Quill" *Needle Art: Thousand Needle Storm" *Needle Art: Ultimate Defense" *Neon Style: Blind Radiance" *Neon Style: Flashbang" *Neon Style: Heat Seeker" *Neon Style: Laser Sword Jutsu" *Neon Style: Radiant Burst" *Neon Style: Radiant Shot" *Neon Style: Radiant Spear" *Neon Style: Scatter Shot" 'O' 'P' *Primary Palm" 'Q' 'R' *Rapid Rasengan" *Rasenchi" *Rasengan *Ricochet Kick" *Rinnegan *Roaring Lava Exploding Beast Bomb" 'S' *Sage Art: Earth Style: Colossal Mountain Reversal Meteor" *Sage Art: Earth Style: Gaea's Grand Judgement" *Sage Art: Earth Summoning: Century Wall" *Sage Art Susano'o: Infernal Rasen Magatama" *Sand Bullet" *Sand Clone Jutsu *Sand Style: Colossal Sand Tomb" *Sand Style: Deep Sand Turbine" *Sand Style: Demon Sand Pinwheel" *Sand Style: Giant Sand Windmill" *Sand Style: Sand Sheer" *Scorch Style: Fiery Torrent Jutsu" *Scorch Style: Firestorm Jutsu" *Scorch Style: Heat Shield" *Scorch Style: Heat Wave Jutsu" *Scorch Style: Roaring Torrent Jutsu" *Scorch Style: Rolling Blaze" *Scorch Style: Scorch Whirlwind" *Scorch Style: Searing Spear" *Secret Art: Chakra Exoskeleton" *Secret Art: Earth Style: Gaea Summoning *Secret Art: Earth Summoning: Terracota Sharingan Jutsu" *Secret Art: Gale Style: Mach V Jutsu *Secret Art: Ice Style: Cryo Titan Summoning" *Secret Art: Neon Style: Brilliant Destruction" *Secret Art: Snowglobe" *Secret Art: Tale of Winter" *Secret Art: Ten Thousand Swords Jutsu" *Secret Art: Water Style: Great Ending Flood" *Secret Art: Water Style: Great Kraken Summoning" *Secret Art: Wind Style: Northern Gust" *Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death *Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors *Sensugan Isetsukami" *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Shakennigan" *Shakugan" *Sharingan *Sharingan Clone Jutsu" *Shark Bomb *Shikigaru Style: Exploding Fist Jutsu" *Shikigaru Style: Ultimate Dragons Barrage" *Silent Breaker" *Silent Entry" *Silent Fist" *Silent Impact" *Silent Palm" *Smoke Clone Jutsu" *Smoke Style: Firestorm Torrent" *Smoke Style: Incinerating Ash" *Smoke Style: Infinite Fog" *Smoke Style: Lingering Smoke Jutsu" *Smoke Style: Scattering Napalm Jutsu" *Smoke Style: Volcanic Plume Jutsu *Snake Style: Constrict" *Snake Style: Whiplash" *Sound Style: Hemorrhage" *Sound Style: Screeching Halt" *Sound Style: Silent Night" *Sound Style: Sound Cannon" *Spacial Rasengan" *Stone Style: Stone Dragon Jutsu *Susano'o *Sword Style: Cleaver Drill" 'T' *Tailed Beast Bomb *Teleportation Jutsu" *Temporal Style: Temporal Cocoon" *Temporal Style: Time Splinter Jutsu" *Temporal Style: Unforseen Destruction" 'U' 'V' 'W' *Warp Rasengan" *Water Clone Jutsu *Water Needle Jutsu *Water Style: Boiling Fog Jutsu" *Water Style: Boiling Steam Jutsu" *Water Style: Boiling Wave" *Water Style: Bullet Rain *Water Style: Destructive Rapid Torrents *Water Style: Furious Current Jutsu *Water Style: Hand of Waves *Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu *Water Style: Giant Bullet Ball *Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu *Water Style: Grand Tsuname Drill" *Water Style: Liquid Memory *Water Style: Mystic Prison Fog *Water Style: Pillar Encirclement *Water Style: Raging Bull" *Water Style: Raging Waves *Water Style: Roaring Torrent Jutsu" *Water Style: Steam Whip Jutsu" *Water Style: Thunderous Water Dragon" *Water Style: Twin Dragon Jutsu" *Water Style: Typhoon Fist Jutsu" *Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu *Water Style: Water Dissipation Jutsu" *Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu *Water Style: Water Dragon Missile *Water Style: Waterfall Basin Jutsu *Water Style: Water Hydra Jutsu" *Water Style: Water Hydra Bomb Jutsu" *Water Style: Water Pillar Barrage *Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu *Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu *Water Style: Water Shield *Water Style: Water Shockwave *Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu *Water Style: Water Wall *Water Style: Wavecutter Jutsu" *Winding Velocity Kick" *Wind Style: Cyclone Shot" *Wind Style: Deep Wind Turbine" *Wind Style: Fury Cutter Jutsu" *Wind Style: Sheering Sand" *Wind Style: Slicing Winds Jutsu" *Wind Style: Slipstream Reversal" *Wind Style: Stratosphere Crush" *Wind Style: Warp Wind Cyclone" *Wind Style: Whirlwind Fist Jutsu" *Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence *Wood Style: Lattice Prison" 'X' 'Y' 'Z' '123' *1000 Kunai Storm *8 Gates Technique *8 Trigrams: 64 Palms